London Buses route 285
London Buses route 285 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Heathrow Airport Central and Kingston, it is operated by London United RATP. History Route 285 commenced operation on 9 May 1962 between London Airport Central and Haydons Road station via Private Tunnel - Harlington Corner - Hatton Cross - Faggs Road - Feltham Stn - Hanworth - Uxbridge Road - Windmill Road - Hampton Hill - Teddington - Hampton Wick - Kingston - New Malden - Raynes Park - Worple Road - Wimbledon Station - Queens Road. The route was introduced as a trolleybus replacement service for route 605. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Fulwell (FW) and Merton (AL) garages using AEC Routemasters and AEC Regent III RTs. On 10 October 1962, the Merton (AL) allocation was transferred to Fulwell (FW) garage and was converted to full AEC Routemaster operation. On 8 May 1963, part of the allocation was transferred to Merton (AL) garage and AEC Regent III RTs were introduced. On 23 January 1966, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Kingston & Wimbledon and the Merton (AL) allocation was transferred to Norbiton (NB) garage. The route was converted to full AEC Routemaster operation at the same time. On 31 December 1966, to Monday to Friday service was withdrawn between New Malden and Haydons Road except for peak service extended to Raynes Park Station and the Saturday was withdrawn between Wimbledon Station and Haydons Road and further withdrawn outside shopping hours between New Malden and Wimbledon. The Wimbledon to Haydons Road station section was transferred to route 200. On 19 July 1969, the Sunday service was converted to one man operation using AEC Regal IVs. On 24 January 1970, the Saturday service was withdrawn between New Malden and Wimbledon. On 27 March 1971, the route was converted to single deck, one man operation with AEC Merlins and was withdrawn between Kingston and Raynes Park except for Monday to Friday peak and Saturday shopping hour journeys to New Malden. On 19 July 1975, the Monday to Friday service was extended from Kingston to New Malden between peak hours and the route was diverted at Hatton Cross via the Underground Station. The Weekend service was converted to double deck operation using Daimler Fleetlines at the same time. On 13 June 1976, the Monday to Friday service was converted to double deck operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 22 April 1978, the Sunday service was extended from Kingston to New Malden. On 26 March 1979, MCW Metrobuses were introduced. On 29 July 1979, the route was convert to full MCW Metrobus operation. On 4 September 1982, the Norbiton (NB) allocation was transferred to Fulwell (FW) garage. On 12 April 1986, the service was rerouted between Hatton Cross and Heathrow Central via the Southern Perimeter Road and the Heathrow Cargo Tunnel to serve the new Terminal 4. On 27 June 1987, the Monday to Friday service outside peaks, Saturday and Sunday service was withdrawn between Kingston and New Malden. On 30 September 1989, the service was reverted to original routeing via Harlington Corner. On 7 April 1990, the Sunday service was converted to Midibus operation using Carlyle Dartline bodied Dennis Darts. On 29 September 1990, the Monday to Saturdays service was converted to Midibus operation using Carlyle Dartline bodied Dennis Darts and was withdrawn between Kingston and New Malden. The Monday to Saturday service was diverted via Hampton Sainsbury's at the same time. On 28 August 1993, the route was diverted daily via Hampton Sainsbury's. On 29 June 1996, the route passed to London Buslines using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. In March 1997, the route was included in the sale of London Buslines to First London. On 30 June 2001, the route passed to London United operating from their Hounslow Heath (HH) garage and was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 1 December 2001, Route T123, the dedicated Feltham station to Heathrow Central link operated by London United on behalf of South West Trains was withdrawn, and as a replacement route 285 was diverted off its main route via New Road to serve Feltham Station. Brand new Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs specially branded for the route were introduced, and the nearly new buses they replaced were transferred elsewhere. On 23 January 2004, the route was converted to a 24 hour service. On 19 March 2005, the route was withdrawn between Terminal 3 and Central Bus Station. On 23 March 2006, the route was diverted via Eastern Perimeter Road instead of Eastchurch Road. On 28 June 2008, the route was retained by London United. In September 2008, the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 27 June 2015, the route was retained by London United and was converted to double deck operation using Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. The route will pass to Abellio London and will be operating from their Fulwell (TF) garage using brand new Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Ds from 27 June 2020. Current Route Route 285 operates via these primary locations: *Heathrow Airport Central Bus Station *Heathrow Airport North *Harlington Corner *Hatton Cross Station *Feltham Station *Hanworth Sainsbury's *Hampton Hill High Street *Teddington High Street *Hampton Wick Station *Kingston Town Centre *Kingston Cromwell Road Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 285, London Buses routes